Newcastle
Newcastle '(Frans: ''Neufchâteau, maar weinig gebruikt) is de provinciehoofdstad van The Castle Islands, en oudste stad van de Kanaaleilanden. Met 19.774 inwoners is Newcastle de derde grootste stad van het land. De stad dankt haar naam aan het 'nieuwe' kasteel dat vlakbij de stad ligt. Het is het belangrijkste economische centrum in het zuiden, en een belangrijk verkeersknooppunt vanwege de luchthaven: Newcastle Airport.thumb|Het wapen van Newcastle, daterend uit de Franse tijd. Newcastle is onder meer bekend vanwege de'' University of Newcastle'', de oudste universiteit van het land, een grote bedrijvenzone met voedingsbedrijven zoals Nestlé en de grote historische sites 'Newcastle Dolmen', 'Ringborg Festning' en 'The New Castle'. Korte geschiedenis Oudste tijden Aan de hand van teruggevonden voorwerpen uit de ijzer-en bronstijd, is kunnen worden vastgesteld dat de Castle Islands als sinds de prehistorie bewoond zijn. Nieuwe tastbare overblijfselen van latere bewoning stammen uit 967. In dat jaar is de eerste stad gesticht door de Viking Raginhard Olavsson, die een grote vikingburcht liet aanleggen op een lage heuvel ten noordwesten van de huidige stad. De omvang van dit bouwwerk, aarden wallen en fundamenten van langhuizen en ophaalbruggen, zijn vandaag nog steeds te zien op de site Ringborg Festning. Het 'Nieuwe Kasteel' thumb|300px|The New Castle In 1278, elf jaar na de Engelse inval werd de eerste moderne burcht op Castle Hill gebouwd. De stad, die de naam '''Hillsborough kreeg, werd vanaf dat moment de hoofdstad van de eilanden. Door een blikseminslag brandde de burcht in 1498 echter helemaal af. Naar verluidt moeten de puinen zo'n 25 jaar lang onaangeroerd zijn gebleven, want pas in 1523 wordt de vermelding gemaakt dat de Markies van Hearst, op dat moment heer en meester over het gebied, begonnen is met de bouw van een 'Nieuw Kasteel' bovenop de ruïnes van het 'Oud Kasteel'. Vanaf dat moment droeg de stad de naam Newcastle. Op een andere heuvel in het stadscentrum dat aan de voet van het kasteel lag, stond tot 1466 de oude kerk. Deze brandde tijdens de Rozenoorlogen uit, door het toedoen van de Fransen. Een deel van de burcht werd door de bezetter opgeblazen en de stad was grotendeels verwoest. De Trinity Church, die later door de protestanten werd afgewerkt, werd op een andere plaats in de heropgebouwde stad opgetrokken. 17e en 18e eeuw thumb|290px|Het hoofdgebouw van de UniversiteitNa de benoeming van Hearst als nieuwe hoofdstad in 1670, kreeg Newcastle ter compensatie een eigen universiteit, die in 1675 werd opgericht. Het kasteel werd in 1680 als regeringspost verlaten, en kreeg een militaire functie. Na de Napoleontische oorlogen werd het defintief verlaten. De 18e eeuw was een rustige tijd voor de stad; ze had nauwelijks te lijden onder oorlogsgeweld van de Franse Revolutie en andere conflicten. Moderne tijd Het kasteeltje van de Markies, dat hij in de 18e eeuw in het centrum had laten bouwen, werd na de Eerste Wereldoorlog door de stad aangekocht om er het Historical Museum in onder te brengen. De bouw van de luchthaven na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, en de groei van de handel- en dienstensector maakten van Newcastle een groeiende stad. In 1957 werd het de provinciehoofdstad. Vandaag is Newcastle, als oudste stad van de Kanaaleilanden, het derde grootste bewoonde gebied van het land. Dolmen_Newcastle.jpg|De Newcastle Dolmen Vikingfort.JPG|Ringborg Festning Vikingschip.jpg|Het Hearst Viking Ship Kerk.jpg|Trinity Church leeszaal.JPG|De leeszaal van de Public Library 26522213.jpg|De Oude Binnenstad EuroGate.JPG|Hoogbouw aan The Gate To Europe Bezienswaardigheden Het stadscentrum van Newcastle is nog grotendeels de oude kern; de bebouwing is weinig veranderd tegenover die van de Nieuwe Tijd. *'Newcastle Dolmen': de prehistorische site. Het oudste bouwwerk van het land, het Hunebed van Newcastle, is hier te vinden. Op deze plaats werden ook een aantal prehistorische gebruiksvoorwerpen gevonden, die in het National Historical Museum te zien zijn. *'Ringborg Festning': deze oude Vikingburcht bestaat uit grote aarden wallen, ophaalbruggen en de fundamenten van langhuizen. Het museum geeft een ideale kijk op de tijd dat de Noormannen hier de plak zwaaiden. Aan de hand van honderden artefacten wordt een beeld geschetst van hoe het er aan toe ging. Blikvanger van het museum is het grote Vikingschip, dat is teruggevonden op de plek waar zich vroeger de haven van Hearst bevond. *'thumb|258px|Het National Historical MuseumThe New Castle': het grote complex van het 'Nieuwe Kasteel' is nog in goede staat, en grotendeels gerestaureerd zoals het vroeger was. Gelegen op de Castle Hill domineert dit enorme bouwsel de stadskern, en is met haar unieke aantrekkingskracht de grootste toeristische trekpleister. Rondom het kasteel bevindt zich het landschappelijke Castle Park. *De Oude Binnenstad: de prachtige huizen met trapgevels en uitkijktorentjes zijn werelderfgoed. Bijna nergens anders ter wereld is de oude stadskern zo compleet bewaard gebleven. *In het centrum vinden we als blikvanger de Trinity Church. Deze grote kerk werd gebouwd ter vervanging van de Church-on-the-Hill, die in 1466 verloren ging in een brand. Kenmerk is de hoge, met leien bedekte toren. *'The Botanical Gardens '''ofwel de Kruidentuin, is naar verluidt ooit de moestuin van de Markiezin geweest. Vandaag is deze oase van rust, midden in stad een geliefde plek voor zowel natuurliefhebbers als kunstenaars en studenten. *De vlakbij The Botanical Gardens en de bibliotheek gelegen gebouwen van '''Newcastle University '''zijn opgetrokken in witte steen, en fungeren zowel als hoofdgebouw als college. Ook elders in de stad zijn nog colleges van de universiteit te vinden, hoewel een groot deel van de activiteiten zich naar de nieuwe campus aan de stadsrand hebben verplaatst. Musea *Het' National Historical Museum', dat is gehuisvest in het vroegere verblijf van de markies van Hearst bovenop de Old Church Hill herbergt een grote collectie aan documenten, foto's en voorwerpen uit de geschiedenis van het land, waaronder de Haseley Key. *Niet alleen voor boekenliefhebbers, maar ook voor vele anderen is de '''Newcastle Public Library '''een echte bezienswaardigheid. Het gebouw heeft naast de functie van (universiteits)bibliotheek ook een unieke collectie en archief aan literaire meesterwerken uit het binnenland, te bezichtigen in de majestueuze '''leeszaal'. Pronkstuk is de gedrukte Bijbel van Hammond uit 1531. *Het''' Newcastle'' Museum for Contemporary Art': het stedelijk museum voor hedendaagse kunst stelt een uiteenlopend oeuvre tentoon, hoewel er ook enkele ruimtes voor klassieke kunst ingericht zijn. * House of Design Arts: dit museum focust op designmeubilair en -inrichting van de 20e eeuw tot nu. Een aparte collectie geeft een speciale kijk op de trends van vroeger en nu. Vermeldenswaard is het 'Palais des Boules'; zowat alles in deze vleugel bestaat uit bolvormige structuren. * Ook interessant is het Newcastle Film Museum, dat voornamelijk gewijd is aan de producties van de bekendste komiek en filmmaker van de eilanden: Richard McKenna. Andere merkwaardige plaatsen en gebouwen zijn het Courthouse of the Channel Islands '''(gerechtsgebouw), evenementenhal '''The Arena en het zopas voltooide The Gate to Europe. Verkeer en vervoer Newcastle is het eindpunt van de autosnelweg A-2 (Port Meryton - Newcastle), voorheen de N-2. De ringweg is deels ondertunneld. De binnenstad is gedeeltelijk autovrij, en om parkeren in de stad te ontmoedigen zijn de tarieven in de stad bemerkelijk hoger dan die in de ondergrondse parkings aan de rand van de stad. Openbaar vervoer van de parkings naar het stadscentrum is gratis. Om milieu te promoten wordt er ook steeds meer geïnvesteerd in fietsinfrastructuur. Zo zijn er tal van huurfietsen beschikbaar. Newcastle Airport is na Wellingdon International Airport de drukste luchthaven van het land. Voornamelijk lowcostmaatschappijen, zoals Wings, hebben hier hun basis. ChannelAir, de nationale luchtvaartmaatschappij, vliegt sinds 2014 ook geregeld van Newcastle. Daarvoor vlogen zij uitsluitend vanuit Wellingdon. Categorie:Channel Islands Categorie:Stad